Un día más
by zape
Summary: Es imposible, no pueden estar juntos, no saldría bien. Pero no pueden evitar perder el control al verse. D&G: romances imposibles, sexo, odio, amistad... *nuevo capítulo en proceso*
1. Chapter 1

_¡¡Hola!! Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a la saga "Harry Potter" de J. K. Rowling._

_Gracias a los reviews y a la vuelta de la inspiración he decidio alrgar la historia, así que este capítulo en realidad no aporta nada nuevo, sino que es una reedición. Por ello, al final del capítulo he contestado a lso reviews que me habíais mandado. ¡Espero que os guste la continuación!_

_Y para aquellos que lo leáis por primera vez os pongo un poco al corriente de la historia: Draco tiene chantajeada a Ginny y todo va bien hasta que ella se rebela; es entonces cuando nace el romance, el sexo, el descontrol, la pasión,... aunque lo cierto es que la pareja lo tendrá un poco difcícil para ser feliz. ¡espero que lo disfrutéis y opinéis! ¡besos!_

_**UN DÍA MÁS**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL DESCONTROL**

Un día más, la pelirroja más guapa de todo Hogwarts se dirigía a su clase de Pociones. Pero, en realidad, había otra cosa que le parecía más odiosa que una clase con Snape: la extraña relación que, desde no hacía mucho, tenía con el slytherin más carismático del colegio. El origen de la relación fue simple: él sabía cosas de la chica, cosas acerca de la relación entre Potter y Chang, cosas de su familia y ella no quería que el chico contara nada, así que se vio obligada a acceder a las escandalosas "peticiones" del albino. Por Merlín, si sus padres la vieran en esa situación… si supieran… Bueno, tal vez ese día no lo viera. Tal vez ese día no se lo encontrara y no tuviera que acceder nuevamente. Pero la posibilidad de eso era tan remota como que Dolores Umbridge regalara 20 puntos a Gryffindor.

Un día más, el slytherin más apuesto de Hogwarts se dirigía a su clase de Transformaciones. Estaba feliz. De hecho, llevaba todo el curso contento, la vida le sonreía: Dolores Umbridge le tenía en gran estima, Dumbledore no estaba en el colegio, era el líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial,… pero había otra cosa que lo enorgullecía aún más: la sumisión de la chica más atractiva del colegio. Era cierto que era una "traidora a la sangre", pero también que prácticamente todos los alumnos la deseaban. Y el hecho de que la rojiza fuera exclusivamente suya, le hacía sentir el hombre más superior del mundo. Además, siempre podía inventarse cualquier mentira acerca de la chica para hundir su dignidad, en caso de que quisiera acabar con la relación. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién creería la gente: al impecable hijo de Lucius Malfoy o a la pobretona de la Weasley?

Absortos en sus pensamientos, sus miradas acabaron encontrándose. Por suerte o por desgracia, ese año coincidían bastante por los pasillos.

- A las 8 donde siempre, pobretona de mierda. Más te vale no faltar.

- Allí estaré, subnormal.

Aquellas frases se repetían día a día, en un momento u otro. Era automático, como un guión bien aprendido, pero no sólo la conversación, sino también las expresiones: depresión en ella, superioridad en él.

--DG--

A las 8:15 de la tarde, la pelirroja llegó a la Casa de los Gritos. Había hecho todo lo posible por estar puntual, pero entre el quidditch y sus amigas no lo había conseguido. Sólo esperaba que el chantajista no estuviera demasiado disgustado.

- Llegas tarde, pobretona.

- Lo sé, es que el quiddtich me ha…

- No te he pedido explicaciones, estúpida. Pero tendrás que compensármelo, así que no hagas planes para el fin de semana.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo un montón de deberes atrasados, no puedes hacerme eso!

- Si no hubieras llegado tarde, nada de esto habría pasado. A ver si aprendes de una vez que a mí no se me hace esperar, ¿está claro?

- Que te follen. Además, ¿y tú qué? ¿No crees que será un poco sospechoso que ninguno de los dos esté en el colegio? Además, tú eres miembro de la Brigada de Umbridge, ¿cómo vas a escaquearte, imbécil?

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera seguir hablando, notó una bofetada en la mejilla, seguida de un empujón que la arrinconó contra la pared.

- Lo primero, no me insultes- susurró el chico, amenazador- y lo segundo, misteriosamente voy a estar enfermo todo el día gracias a una pastillita maravillosa, de los gemelos retrasados Weasley, que hace vomitar y que mi "gran amiga" la pobretona me va a conseguir.

- ¡Eso sí que no, ni pienso robar más a mis hermanos! Además, últimamente están empezando a sospechar…-se lamentó la chica- si supieran que soy yo quien les roba…

- Te quejarás, encima de que te pago cada vez que vendo uno de sus inventos. Y no sólo te pago por ayudarme, créeme… tus otros servicios también merecen recompensa.

¡Zas! Esta vez fue el rubio quien sintió la bofetada en su cara. La pelirroja ya no aguantaba más. Por su parte, el chico se sintió profundamente humillado, cómo se había atrevido…

- Escúchame, bien- le dijo, agarrándole las manos y sujetando las muñecas contra la pared- ¡si se te ocurre volver a tocarme te arruino la vida! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te amargo para siempre! ¡No sólo con Potter y tus demás estúpidos amigos, sino también con Umbridge, con tus padres… y si hace falta hasta con el Ministerio! ¡¿Está claro?! ¡Les diré a todos que eres una…

- ¡¿Una qué?! ¡¿Una puta?! ¡¿Eso les vas a decir, que soy una puta?!- chilló la joven, mientras las lágrimas le salían a borbotones- ¡¿Pues sabes qué, subnormal?! ¡Que me da igual! ¡Me da igual lo que me hagas o lo que me digas! ¡Me da igual que vayas diciendo mentiras o verdades por el colegio! ¡Incluso me da igual si nos echas las tres maldiciones, a mí o a mi familia!¡Estoy harta de todo eso, así que a partir de este momento ya no soy tu esclava! ¿Me oyes? ¡Olvídame!

Dicho esto, la chica empujó al slytherin, haciéndole caer al suelo y aprovechando para salir corriendo. Pero no había contado con la velocidad del chico para lanzar hechizos, muy superior a la suya.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó el joven alzando la varita y arrojando a la chica contra la cama. Acto seguido se tumbó encima de ella, impidiéndola escapar.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz!- comenzó a sollozar la chica, a viva voz, mientras su oponente le arrancaba la ropa y la tiraba al suelo. Irónicamente estaba estaban en la Casa de los Gritos, donde nadie podía oírles.

- ¡Escúchame bien, Weasley! ¡Escúchame!- gritó el albino mientras agarraba la cara de la chica, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Al hacerlo, los ojos marrones de ella se encontraron con los de él, bañados en lágrimas- ¡Nunca vas a escaparte de mí! ¿Está claro? ¡Aunque lo intentes no podrás hacerlo! ¡Siempre, siempre estarás aquí para mí! ¡Sólo para mí! ¿Me oyes? ¡A la mierda con Potter, con tu familia y con la mía! ¡Me da igual que te importen una mierda mis amenazas, porque si te digo que vas a estar conmigo PARA SIEMPRE es PARA SIEMPRE, ¿está claro?! ¡Imbécil!

- Draco… ¡Draco, espera! ¡Para, Draco!

Pese a la "confesión" que acababa de oír, la chica no podía dejar de gritar, viendo lo que la esperaba. Pero era tarde; ni los gritos ni las lágrimas de la chica podían ya frenar al rubio. Éste nunca se había dejado llevar como hasta hacía un momento; estaba feliz teniéndolo todo bajo su control y, de repente, esto se había roto. Y lo peor era que se había roto por ella. No obstante, el pura-sangre no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse así de vulnerable a cualquier precio y ésa era la prueba; los ahogados gritos de la chica no impidieron que el albino le arrancara el jersey que llevaba, además de la camisa. No obstante, decidió dejarle la corbata puesta, con los asquerosos y respectivos colores de Gryffindor. Puta "traidora a la sangre" ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a él? Instintivamente siguió quitándole la ropa: la falda, las medias, los zapatos, el precioso sujetador negro, las minúsculas bragas a juego… Ginny no podía más, intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que sería en vano. Esta vez todo era diferente, tanto por la violencia del acto como por lo que Malfoy le había dado a entender.

El chico se preguntó cómo podría desnudarse sin que ella se apartara de él, encontrando rápidamente la solución: la corbata. Así, cuando se incorporó levemente para desvestirse, la chica intentó zafarse de él, pero fue inútil: rápidamente sintió el apretón de la corbata.

- ¡Draco!... Basta… ¡Para!...

- Te he dicho… que nunca… te alejarás de mí…- gimió él, cansado por el esfuerzo.

Ahora que los dos estaban desnudos, todo era más sencillo. Por Merlín, la Weasley era preciosa… aunque quisiera... aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas parar, sabía que no podría… de hacho, NO quería parar. La especie de confesión del chico iba a salirle muy cara a la pelirroja, así que decidió llegar hasta el final, pero no de golpe; quería disfrutar de sus superioridad un poco más. Así pues, le soltó la corbata y se apresuró a separarle las piernas. Al principio ella se resistió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió los dedos del chico hundirse. Instintivamente, cuando la gryffindor los sintió, lanzó unos gemidos. Fueron pocos, pero los suficientes para incentivar aún más al muchacho. Éste, no contento con un solo dedo, intentó introducirle cuantos pudiera. Entonces la rojiza gritó, pero más por el dolor que por el posible placer.

El pálido no podía más, se sentía al borde del éxtasis. Su miembro estaba más fuerte que nunca y no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar. Además necesitaba llegar hasta el final; hasta ahora se había conformado con los "trabajitos" de la Weasley, pero ya no era suficiente con eso. Ahora quería más, mucho más. Lo quería todo.

- Malfoy… qué…- suspiró la chica, sintiendo que los dedos del chico se alejaban de ella. Pero rápidamente dejó de dudar- ¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Draco, nunca…! ¡No, nunca hemos… nunca he…! ¡Para, para, paraa!

- No… puedo… no quiero parar… te lo he dicho… siempre mía… y esto… esto te hará mía para siempre…- gimió Malfoy, al tiempo que se colocaba encima de ella y le abría más las piernas. Por mucho que la pelirroja gritara, el guapísimo slytherin lo tenía claro. También era la primera ez para él, pero no quería esperar. Quería que ÉSA fuera su primera vez, con ella, marcándolos a ambos de por vida.

Finalmente, dejando la mente en blanco y, de un golpe seco, cogiendo a la chica por la cabeza, la penetró de golpe, hasta el fondo. Al sentirlo, Ginny soltó un aullido horrible, peor que cualquiera de los anteriores, pero ni siquiera esto consiguió parar a Draco. De hecho pareció motivarlo aún más, puesto que sus embestidas fueron aumentando en ritmo. Estaba como una fiera, no podía más. Sabía que nunca tendría ninguna sensación como ésa con cualquier otra chica, sólo con ella. Y, por supuesto, no pensaba dejar que ella la tuviera con otro que no fuera él.

Al cabo de un rato, entre sudores, gritos y gemidos, Draco sintió que se acercaba el momento. Justo cuando lo sintió venir, se tumbó completamente sobre Ginny, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella, completamente avergonzada, sintió cómo su cuerpo acababa por relajarse, aunque su mente le dijera que no lo hiciera.

- Draco…- dijo entre gemidos- Draco, no…

- Weasley… Ginny- la susurró mientras lo sentía llegar. Al hacerlo, los castaños ojos de la chica se clavaron en los suyos, grises y fríos, descubriendo la vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había tenido o mostrado. En contra de lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, decidió no disimular, dejando que ella penetrara en lo más hondo de su interior- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... Ginny… Ginny…

- Draco…

- Gi… Ginny- ya no podía más- ¡¡Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!!- gritó al llegar al éxtasis. El nombre de la chica era lo único que supo y quiso decir al llegar a ese momento. Lo sabía. Era ella y sólo ella. Nadie más, sólo Ginebra Weasley.

Pasados unos instantes, el chico se apartó de ella, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dejándola tendida en la cama. Estaba boca arriba. Increíblemente guapa. Se preguntó el tiempo que tardaría en romperle la cara a quien se atreviera a mirarla por el colegio. Absorto en sus pensamientos, Draco se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

Ginny estaba tendida en la cama, repasando lo que acababa de suceder. Cómo había podido pasar… su primera vez… ¡con él! No podía creerlo, estaba completamente confundida. Pero la mirada y las palabras del chico sólo podían significar una cosa.

Rápidamente la chica se levantó y se desplomó en el suelo. Entonces se percató de la corbata, totalmente sudada. Por Merlín… Ginny había entregado a Malfoy todo cuanto tenía. Si hubiera sido más lista, si no se hubiera dejado chantajear así… estaba muy cabreada, pero más con ella misma que con él.

Entonces sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella, pero ni siquiera levantó la vista. Pero frente a lo que cualquiera hubiese creído, en vez de regodearse, Draco la cubrió con una manta.

- No quiero que te resfríes- aclaró el chico. La pelirroja levantó la vista, observando así su rostro colorado y sudoroso, además de su respiración agitada. Por su parte, al observar las marcas de la corbata en el cuello de la chica, el rubio no pudo sino expresar una cosa con su mirada: perdón. Lo sentía en el alma. Sentía muchísimo haberse descontrolado así y haberla hecho tanto daño. Su dulce Ginny Weasley. Ella también se dio cuanta de esa expresión que transmitía lo que, en tan poco tiempo, ella significaba para él y lo que significaría de ahora en adelante.

- Eres… un… cabrón…- soltó ella, entre lágrimas.

- _Reparo_- murmuró él, con la varita, hacia la ropa de la chica, restando importancia a lo que acababa de oír. Acto seguido, le devolvió la ropa a la joven- Voy a salir yo primero, espera unos minutos antes de irte tú.

- Bien…- contestó ella, con ironía y desgana.

Entonces Draco se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta. Necesitaba aclarárselo todo, pero no con miradas, sino con palabras.

- Weasley- comenzó, agachado a poca distancia de la chica, mientras cogía un mechón de su larga cabellera rojiza y se lo llevaba a los labios- quiero que me escuches con atención, porque no voy a volvértelo a decir. Así que espero que te quede bien claro. Mírame- ordenó el chico, haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente- Esto que ha pasado hoy… bueno… no quiero volver a hacerlo sin tu consentimiento. Vamos a seguir viéndonos, pero… no quiero volver a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Pero que te quede bien clara una cosa: te he dicho y repito que nunca te apartarás de mí, a costa de quien sea o lo que sea. Así que seguiremos como hasta ahora, en secreto, hasta que pueda presentarte oficialmente como Ginebra Malfoy.

- ¿Y si no acepto nunca? Te odio, Malfoy, y no creo que eso cambie nunca- mintió ella.

- Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti, aunque nos lleve toda la vida. Pero nunca te separarás de mí. Jamás.

- ¿Y si nunca me enamoro de ti?

- Entonces nunca serás feliz, porque nunca encontrarás a nadie que te quiera como yo- respondió el chico, tajante, dejando a la pelirroja boquiabierta. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el beso que el chico le dio a continuación.

Finalmente el chico se levantó, dejando a la Weasley en el suelo. Pero, antes de irse, el chico hizo una última aclaración.

- Por cierto, Weasley. El sábado te espero por la tarde en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Sigues queriendo castigarme por haber llegado tarde?- preguntó ella, con ironía.

- Claro que no, pero quiero que estés el sábado conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es 14 de febrero.

Y, dicho esto, el rubio abandonó la Casa de los Gritos, dejando a Ginny más confundida que antes. Contra todo pronóstico, para Ginny había sido de todo menos un día más.

**continuará**

_¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic! O por volverlo a leer, en su defecto XD. Bueno, dado que es una reedición voy a contestar a los reviews, que me han animado bastante:_

angelica malrry: muchas gracias por tu apoyo! espero que no te haya defraudado mucho saber que la historia se va a alargar un poco más, pero bueno, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. un beso!

GineBellaDark: gracias a ti también por tu review! pues sí, la verdad es que a mí también me gustan este tipo de historias, donde los personajes lo pasan tan mal que acaban explotando (qué malas somos XD). Como ves, al final he decidio escribir un poco más sobre esto, así que espero que te guste mucho. bss!

Desirée: espero que te alegre saber que voy a continuar escribiendo! XDXD. la historia tendrá más o menos la extensión que tú me has dicho (alrededor de cinco capítulos), pero prometo currármelo!! bsitos!

Karkinos: gracias por tu apoyo! espero ke también te guste la continuación. muchos besos!

ginna: gracias a ti también por el review! pues ya verás qué pasa el 14 de febrero, porque se presenta movidito. espero ke disfrutes la continuación del fanfic. bss!

_Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora! Ya tengo el borrón del segundo capítulo y espero estar a la altura, así ke me lo voy a currar "muy mucho" XDXD. muchos besos a todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, ¿qué tal? Bueno, como ya os dije, al final he decidido alargar un poco más esta historia, espero que no os decepcione. Como no sé qué más contar, os dejo ya con el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

_Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 2: La promesa**

- Señorita Weasley, ¿podría repetirme el hechizo que acabo de decir?

- ¿Eh? Oh… lo siento, profesora Mcgonagall. No lo he escuchado.

- Señorita Weasley, lleva unos días muy distraída. Espero que esto no influya en sus exámenes, porque si no, me veré obligada a comunicarme con sus padres.

No, eso no. Todo menos hablar con sus padres. Nada de preguntas y preocupaciones, cualquier cosa menos eso.

- No se preocupe, profesora- contestó la pelirroja, con decisión- Prestaré más atención.

Mentira. No se lo creía ni ella. Por supuesto que no iba a prestar más atención, no cuando hacía apenas unos días que había perdido su virginidad, se había rebelado y el albino se le había declarado. No era la etapa más adecuada para prestar atención en clase, desde luego. Además no hacía más que pensar en el sábado. Dios, ¿qué pasaría ese día? Durante el resto de la clase, la pelirroja siguió ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Por suerte la profesora Mcgonagall no se dio cuenta; estaba muy ocupada riñendo a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Poco rato después la clase llegó a su fin, y Ginny fue la primera en lanzarse a la puerta para salir. Desde hacía unos días parecía completamente cambiada; casi no hablaba con sus compañeros, sus entrenamientos de quidditch iban de mal en peor y se había saltado algunas reuniones del E.D. Por supuesto, sus amigos se habían percatado de esa especie de ausencia, empezando por su hermano y terminando por Potter. Pero Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada dándole vueltas a sus problemas como para pensar en todo lo demás. Dios, ¿por qué no lo había parado a tiempo? De hacerlo nada de esto hubiera pasado; ahora no estaría así ni tampoco lo hubiera hecho con… no, no quería ni pronunciar su nombre. Ese nombre…Draco Malfoy. Su primera vez había sido con Draco Malfoy y, por lo que dijo, Ginny también fue la primera chica para él. Aún así, eso no la importaba… ¡ella no quería nada de esto, no quería tener nada que ver con él! Entonces, ¿por qué no opuso resistencia? ¿Por qué, aunque empezara quejándose, acabó cediendo? ¿Por qué se sintió la persona más importante del mundo cuando el chico se le declaró, por qué durante estos días pensaba en él continuamente, sintiendo que le faltaba algo cuando no estaba cerca? Tantas preguntas y todas sin respuesta. Bueno, todas tenían respuesta, pero la pelirroja no quería admitirlas.

- Hola, Ginevra- saludó una dulce voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo el silencio. La pelirroja se giró para descubrir a una curiosa chica, de pelo rubio, largo y sucio y grandes ojos azules saltones.

- Hola, Luna. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien- respondió tranquilamente- Estoy buscando mi varita, creo que me la he olvidado en Transformaciones. ¿La has visto, por casualidad?

- No, lo siento Luna…

- No importa. Oye, esta tarde tenemos reunión del E.D. espero que vengas, porque últimamente no has venido mucho.

- ¿Hoy hay reunión del E.D? Vaya, lo había olvidado...- se disculpó la pelirroja. En parte no mentía; estaba tan ocupada pensando en el rubio de Slytherin que ni siquiera había mirado los galeones informadores- No sé si podré ir, tengo muchos trabajos que hacer.

- Bueno, como tú veas- sonrió la rubia, mientras se alejaba- Por cierto, quiero decirte una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?- se sorprendió Ginny

- Si fuera tú y estuviera así intentaría contárselo a alguien. Si te guardas las cosas para ti sólo conseguirás amargarte más y no encontrarás ninguna solución. El E.D es un equipo, y estamos para lo que necesites. Bueno, llego tarde a mi próxima clase. Hasta luego.

- Adiós, Luna y gracias. Pero,- prosiguió, estando sola- sinceramente, no creo que el E.D pueda hacer nada contra el líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

--DG--

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, el rubio más apuesto del colegio se encontraba sentado en un sofá. , sin hacer nada. Sólo pensando. Pensando en lo que, hacía pocos días, acababa de ocurrir. Él y la pobretona. Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley. Era impensable. ¿Cómo había perdido el control así? ¿Cómo había dejado que esa relación de amo-esclava desembocara en algo más? Por Merlín, pensándolo en frío daba hasta risa. Pero, ante todo, había algo que el príncipe de Slytherin no había sentido: arrepentimiento. No se arrepentía de nada dicho o hecho aquella tarde y eso, a sus ojos, era lo más preocupante.

Por otro lado, había otra cosa que también le preocupaba: el sábado era en dos días. ¿Qué haría entonces? Aunque le había dicho a Ginny que le esperara en el Gran Comedor, no se había parado a pensar en el riesgo que ambos podían correr si la gente les veía juntos; no sólo por ellos, sino también por sus familias. La vuelta del Señor Tenebroso se acercaba y no era el mejor momento de empezar una relación y mucho menos con ella. Pero, realmente, la eminente guerra que se acercaba era lo que menos preocupaba al albino.

Inmerso en sus ideas, no percibió la presencia de una chica en la Sala Común. Una chica de melena corta y morena, de tez pálida, muy guapa. El prototipo de Draco Malfoy, podría decirse. Esa chica no sólo había sido amiga de Draco desde su primer año, sino que también compartía muchas cosas con el rubio: eran prefectos, miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, homófonos,… Incluso habían llegado a compartir algo más que palabras o aficiones, aunque nunca habían llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho el rubio con la pelirroja. No obstante, pese a ser buenos amigos, el chico no acababa de fiarse de Pansy Parkinson; para él, una chica tan ambiciosa y atractiva como ella no podía tener buenas intenciones.

- Hola, Draco- saludó la descrita, sentándose junto a su amigo, en una pose muy sugerente- ¿Cómo estás? Puf, esto de pertenecer a la Brigada de Umbridge es agotador. Por cierto, tenemos que vigilar con más ojos a Potter, creo que tiene un grupo secreto o algo así…

- Bien- contestó Malfoy, sin prestar mucha atención a la chica.

- ¿Draco, me estás escuchando? Llevas unos días rarísimo.

- Ya… perdona, Pansy, no estoy de buen humor- contestó el chico, incorporándose- Te veo luego.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa, eh?- insistió la morena, acercándosele demasiado- Siempre me has contado tus problemas, así que, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas ahora? Además…- continuó, acercando la mano del chico por debajo de su falda- sabes que puedo consolarte…

Mentira. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que podía consolarle y no era ella.

- Basta, Pansy- cortó el chico, tajantemente- Ya te dije que esto se había acabado. Además no me pasa nada, es el estrés. ¿No hace falta que te diga por qué lo estoy, no?

- No, claro- contestó la chica, algo asustada- Ya sé que todo esto de la vuelta de… bueno… de quién-tú-sabes tiene muy ajetreada a tu familia.

- Exacto. Me voy, llego tarde al entrenamiento. Hablamos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- Adiós, Draco- se despidió la chica, mosqueada, mientras el rubio salía por la puerta- A mí no puedes engañarme, Malfoy, y pienso descubrir por qué estás así de rarito.

--DG--

A la hora de la comida, Ginny se encontraba aún más desganada que durante la mañana. Su palidez y melancolía iban en aumento, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Una de esas preguntas inexplicables. Además durante la semana no se había encontrado muy bien físicamente, se sentía agotada. Por suerte no había visto a Draco prácticamente ninguna vez, por lo que, a su juicio, la hacía estar mejor. No obstante, quizá fuera precisamente no verlo lo que la causaba tal tristeza.

Justo en ese momento, la chica sintió una punzada en el estómago y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo sabía. Sabía que Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta. Era extraño; nunca había percibido la presencia de ninguno de sus hermanos, de Hermione, de Luna, incluso de Harry, de quien estuvo bastante tiempo enamorada. Pero con Malfoy era diferente, había desarrollado un poderoso vínculo hacia él que permitía saber cuándo estaba cerca de ella. Efectivamente, no erraba: el albino acababa de entrar por la puerta y se dirigía a su mesa. Sin embargo, la chica no notó al rubio clavando su mirada sobre ella nada más entrar y durante la comida.

- Hola, Ginny- saludó el chico más popular del colegio- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, Harry. ¿Dónde están mi hermano y Hermione?

- Haciendo deberes. Para variar Ron está suplicando un poco de ayuda. Por cierto, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos? Puta Umbridge, ojalá no me hubiera castigado…

- ¡Ssh! ¡No la insultes! Seguro que puede oírnos- sonrió la pelirroja.

- Pues no me sorprendería nada- sonrió el chico a su turno- Por cierto, esta tarde tenemos reunión del E.D. vendrás, ¿no? Es que últimamente no se te ve.

- Ya, bueno…- continuó Ginny, tratando de inventarse algo- la verdad es que las últimas reuniones me han pillado bastante mal… pero no te preocupes; hoy no faltaré.

- Eso espero.

Dicho lo cual se alejó del comedor. Ginny, sin querer, se había sonrojado al tenerlo tan cerca. Dios, si Harry lo supiera todo quizá la ayudaría… La chica necesitaba irse del comedor cuanto antes y pensar un poco en su habitación, así que se alejó en cuanto pudo, sin acabar la comida. No obstante, se fue a tal velocidad que no se giró para ver al rubio de Slytherin. Y tanto mejor, porque si no, además de preocuparse por Potter, se habría preocupado enormemente por la expresión de odio que reflejaba el albino, mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Esa misma tarde, finalizados los deberes que tenía atrasados, Ginny Weasley se encaminó hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Había estado pensando toda la tarde, pero había sido en vano; de hecho, cuanto más pensaba, más se preocupaba y menos soluciones encontraba. Así pues, decidió dejar de lado todos sus pensamientos, al menos en lo que quedaba de día, y centrarse en lo que tenía por delante: la cita con el E.D, cosa que no le apetecía para nada.

Tardó un poco en entrar en la sala porque había demasiada gente en los pasillos. Así pues, aprovechó en cuanto estuvo sola para entrar en la habitación. Allí estaban todos los miembros, practicando el hechizo más impresionante de todos: el Patronus. De entre todos los miembros, la chica distinguió rápidamente a los gemelos; al verlos, sintió un profundo arrepentimiento por haberles robado muchas de sus bromas, pero se prometió devolvérselas en cuanto pudiera.

Ginny pensó que la reunión iba a aburrirla, pero se equivocó por completo: se divirtió tanto que dejó sus problemas de lado y se centró sólo en una cosa: disfrutar de los hechizos y de sus compañeros. Tan fue así que el caballo de su patronus tomó una fuerza y viveza como nunca antes, rodeando mientras corría al sencillo cisne de Cho Chang. Luna tenía razón, ése era su sitio. De hecho, Ginny creyó ver a la rubia despeinada sonriéndola un par de veces, justo antes de que una liebre apareciera en su varita. Sin embargo, había algo que seguía faltándole a Ginny pero cuya presencia no sería para nada bienvenida.

Durante la clase, Ginny observó a Harry ayudando a Cho Chang, mientras se sonreían mutuamente. Pero era extraño; contra todo pronóstico Ginny no se sentía mal, sino contenta. Contenta por su amigo. Independientemente de que su presencia siguiera cohibiéndola, la pelirroja sentía que el sentimiento que durante tanto tiempo había expresado por Harry se había ido esfumando, dejando paso a una profunda amistad y simpatía. Pero lo más probable era que el sentimiento no se hubiera borrado, sino que se hubiera modificado, orientándose hacia alguien distinto.

--DG--

Más deprisa que nunca la clase llegó a su fin, para desgracia de la pelirroja. Como siempre, los miembros tuvieron mucho cuidado al salir. En vez de dirigirse a la Sala Común, la pelirroja decidió airearse yendo a los baños más solitarios del colegio, allí donde estaban Myrtle la Llorona y la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Una vez allí, la chica empezó a llenar la bañera, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo antes de que la tristeza volviera a inundarla. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a la tarde en la Casa de los Gritos. Su virginidad. Su tesoro más preciado. Aquello que siempre había idealizado… hecho añicos. Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora sólo quedaba no repetir los mismos errores.

- Un baño pobre para una niñata pobre. Qué típico- ironizó una voz a sus espaldas, la única voz que no tenía ganas de escuchar.

- Malfoy… éste es el baño de chicas. Vete de aquí.

- Te dije, no hace mucho- prosiguió el chico, agarrándola del cuello de la túnica- que no volvieras a darme órdenes, pobretona.

- Y yo te dije que pasaba de ti, imbécil.

- No vuelvas a insultarme, pobretona.

- Ni tú a mí, imbécil.

La discusión sonaba bastante rara, en comparación a la que tuvieron la última tarde que pasaron juntos. Pero para ambos resultaba tan difícil estar cerca el uno del otro que no sabían qué decirse.

- Te lo has pasado bien en la comida con Potter, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó la pelirroja, atendiendo a la bañera que ya estaba casi llena.

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Te he visto poniéndote del mismo color que tu pelo cuando estabas con él. ¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres probarlo a él? ¿Es tu nueva meta, comparar a todos los tíos del colegio en la cama y quedarte con el mejor?

¡Zas! Aunque Draco advirtió a Ginny para que no le volviera a pegar, lo cierto era que esta vez se lo había ganado.

- No tengo ningún interés en tirarme a Harry- respondió la chica con seriedad, dando a Draco la espalda- Desde niña siempre me ha impuesto, nada más. A Harry sólo le quiero como amigo.

- Mentirosa- dijo el chico, arrinconando a la pelirroja contra la pared y girándola para que lo mirara- ¡Eres una puta mentirosa! ¡Estás loca por él, admítelo!

- ¡No, no lo estoy! ¡No estoy enamorada de Harry, ya no!- gritó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, bajando la vista- Ya no, Draco… Ya no…

- No juegues conmigo, Ginevra… no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez… no quiero hacerte daño… a ti no… no quiero perder…el control…- empezó a gemir el chico, con los ojos entreabiertos. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor en al baño, tanto por el agua de la bañera como por el calentón de la pareja.

Ginny no quería hacerlo. No quería que la historia se repitiera, bastante había tenido ya como para volver a caer. No quería acceder, quería gritar, irse de ahí…

- Tranquilo, Draco. Hazlo. Hazlo con todas tus ganas.

Sin embargo, el deseo o lo que fuese aquello era demasiado fuerte. Incontenible. Resultaba increíble cómo todos los principios e ideas podían desmoronarse con la simple presencia del otro, cosa aplicable tanto para ella como para él. No solamente se atraían, sino que además se necesitaban, no podían sobrevivir el uno sin el otro. No sabían cuánto tiempo había estado dormido ese sentimiento, pero ahora que había despertado no iba a parar hasta explotar por completo.

Sin más dilación, sabiendo que, esta vez, no había ningún impedimento moral, Draco se precipitó a quitarle toda la ropa de la chica, dejándola completamente desnuda esta vez. Acto seguido él hizo lo mismo, con la mayor rapidez que pudo y la arrastró hacia la bañera. Ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo más, se necesitaban físicamente ya. Esto era mucho más perceptible en Draco, puesto que con solo ver el rostro sugerente y sonrojado por el calor de la chica, había sentido como su parte más sensible crecía y crecía. Ya dentro del agua, Draco optó por dejarse llevar por completo y sacar, irónicamente, el león que llevaba dentro. Así pues, empotró a Ginny contra el bordillo, subiéndola lo justo para que el agua quedara a la altura de su cintura y él consiguiera la postura más cómoda. Un segundo después la penetró con todas sus fuerzas, a la par que soltaba un gemido.

- ¡Draco!... ¡Draco, Draco!

- Gin… ¡Ginevra! ¡Dios, Ginevra…!

- ¡No pares!- gritó la chica, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría de no haberle puesto resistencia- ¡No pares nunca! ¡Sigue!

Ante estas expresiones, el chico se sintió más incentivado que nunca e incrementó el ritmo, haciendo que los gritos de la chica aumentaran a la par. Por suerte había sido preventivo y había hecho un hechizo silenciador antes de entrar. Ahora que no tenía ningún obstáculo no pensaba frenarse. Esta vez iba a disfrutar de la chica, de SU chica plenamente.

- Te dije…- comenzó entre gemidos- que si te veía con algún tío… lo mataría…

- Pues hazlo… me da igual- continuó ella, gimiendo también, mirándolo a los ojos- yo sólo… sólo… te quiero a ti… Draco Malfoy… ¡Draco, Draco me voy a ir, Draco…!

El chico no podía más y estas últimas palabras le indicaron que podía acabar cuando quisiera. Así pues, tomándola de la cara, el chico la estampó un beso en los labios, el mejor de toda su vida, ahogando los gemidos que ambos lanzaron al correrse.

Al acabar, los chicos se separaron y vistieron con la mayor rapidez posible. Para variar, ninguno sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, más aún cuando, esta vez, había sido Ginny quien se había confesado. Esa confesión, igual que la de Draco, había salido de lo más profundo de su alma. No cabía la menor duda: ahora que los dos sabían lo que significaban el uno para el otro comenzaba el verdadero problema.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se atrevió a decir la pelirroja, ahora con el pelo completamente empapado.

- Pues irnos cada uno a nuestra casa y prepararnos para cenar.

- ¡No me refiero a eso, no ironices!- se cabreó la chica

- Ya te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Cuando pueda presentarte como mi mujer lo haré. Hasta entonces seguiremos como hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y pretendes que te haga caso? ¿Pretendes que te espere y haga como si nada? ¡Draco, ¿qué coño pasa entre nosotros?! ¡¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer?! ¡Yo no puedo seguir así eternamente, ¿me oyes?! ¡Estoy fatal! ¡Me siento fatal!

Dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo de los baños, llorando a lágrima viva. Draco se había quedado atónito, no pensaba que, en tan poco tiempo, la chica fuera a sentirse así. Se alegraba enormemente pero a la vez se sentía culpable; lo peor venía ahora y él, en parte, era responsable de su sufrimiento.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny, espera!- gritó, atrapándola.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- contestó la chica, sin parar de llorar. Por fin lo entendía, ahora sabía por qué se había estado sintiendo tan mal: por él y por nadie más que él. Era increíble cómo había podido enamorarse de él tan rápidamente, como también lo era el lío en el que acababa de meterse.

- Ginevra, escúchame, por lo que más quieras- suplicó el rubio, juntando su mirada con la de la chica- Tenemos que esperar. Los dos, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que tener paciencia, ¿vale? Te sacaré de ésta, te lo prometo. Ya verás cómo, dentro de poco, podremos ser pareja oficial.

- ¡No me mientas, joder! ¡Nunca dejaremos de ser quienes somos! ¡Nunca!

- Entonces tendremos que dejar de serlo. Si tengo que dejar de ser un Malfoy para que esto salga bien te juro que lo hago. Pero tú tienes que prometerme una cosa.

- ¿El qué…?

- Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, no vas a dejar de quererme. Prométeme que, aunque disimulemos, no vas a dejar de sentir lo que sientes. ¡Prométemelo!

- Te lo prometo, Draco. Te prometo que mis sentimientos no van a cambiar y que esperaré lo que haga falta.

- También quiero darte una cosa- dijo el chico, mientras se sacaba un collar de la túnica. Era bastante sencillo, aunque muy caro. Ginny se quedó impactada más por el mensaje que por el collar en sí: las perlas que componían el collar eran rojas y verdes.

- Pero, Draco… tiene que ser muy caro- contestó ella, mientras el chico le ataba el collar al cuello.

- No tanto como te imaginas. Llévalo siempre puesto, pero no lo luzcas.

- No puedo aceptarlo- contestó ella

- Claro que puedes. No me ofendas. Es un regalo para ti y sólo tú puedes llevarlo.

- Está bien. En ese caso, no me lo quitaré nunca- contestó la chica, con una cálida sonrisa.

- Tengo que irme ya. Me esperan en la Sala Común.

- Yo también. Hasta la cena, enton…

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque el albino la interrumpió con un beso. Tal vez por ahora no pudieran lucirse en público, pero para Ginny eso era más que suficiente a la par que arriesgado. Al poco rato se separaron, hasta volver a verse en la cena.

- Qué bajo has caído, Draco- añadió una voz, en el ya solitario pasillo. Una voz cuyo sueño no habían advertido ni Ginny ni Draco.

--DG--

De vuelta a la Sala Común, Ginny se topó con Luna. Ésta se caracterizaba, entre otras cosas, por no sorprenderse de nada. No obstante le sorprendió ver a Ginny completamente calada, aunque la ropa parecía bastante seca.

- Es que… bueno, he estado dándome un baño y he tardado tanto que no he podido secarme bien. Ahora iba a cambiarme a la Sala Común para cambiarme antes de ir a cenar. ¡Te veo en el Gran Comedor!

Luna también se extrañó bastante por el cambio de humor tan repentino que había tenido Ginny, ya desde la reunión del E.D de aquella tarde. No obstante, estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que le alegró bastante el cambio. La rubia continuó caminando por los pasillos (le gustaba ir por ellos cuando estaban desiertos), mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, cuando se encontró con el rubio de Slytherin más impertinente que había conocido.

- Apártate de mi vista, Lunática.

- Qué raro es ese chico…- dijo Luna, con un deje de ingenuidad.

Sin embargo, un detalle interrumpió la habitual calma y alegría de Luna, algo que la inquietó de verdad. Tal vez era una simple casualidad o tal vez había algo más escondido. En cualquier caso, sólo la pelirroja podía aclarárselo: Draco tenía el pelo empapado y la ropa húmeda, del mismo aspecto que la de Ginny.

--DG--

La cena transcurrió sin ningún altercado, menos la torpeza de Neville, que casi le llevó a tirar los platos. Ginny estaba radiante, hacía tiempo que no se veía tan feliz. Nadie se explicaba el cambia, aunque la mayoría no le dio importancia pensando que era uno de esos "cambios femeninos".

- Me alegro de que estás bien, hermanita.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la susodicha, comiendo mucho.

- No sé. Últimamente te he notado… extraña. No sé, no entiendo mucho de estas cosas. De todos modos, me alegra que estés bien.

- No te preocupes, Ron. ¡Estoy perfectamente!- exclamó la pequeña, engullendo todo lo que no había comido esos días. Furtivamente echaba vistazos a la mesa de Slytherin y, casi siempre, se encontraba con el rubio sonriéndola. Por suerte ambos eran excelentes actores y nadie se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas.

Al finalizar la cena, Ginny fue de las primeras en dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor y acostarse. Ese día, a diferencia de los demás, le costó bien poco dormir. Aunque algunas chicas creyeron que lo había hecho agarrándose del pijama, en realidad estaba sujetando, con fuerza, algo que esta prenda escondía por el cuello.

Ultimando los últimos informes del día que pensaba mandar al Ministerio, la "directora" de Hogwarts se interrumpió al oír a alguien llamando a la puerta. Después de unos segundos, permitió que el desconocido entrara.

- ¡Ah, es usted!- exclamó Umbridge, con su repugnante voz de pito- ¿Qué desea? ¿No debería estar en la cama ya?

- Sí, profesora- dijo el desconocido- pero quería comentarle una cosa que he visto hace poco, antes de cenar. Creo que es bastante importante.

- ¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

Acto seguido, el desconocido posó una foto sobre la mesa de Umbridge. En ella podía percibirse claramente dos figuras besándose; la chica, pelirroja, estaba de frente, con los ojos cerrados y abrazaba a su amante. Éste era rubio y, aunque estaba de espaldas, era fácilmente reconocible. Además, sus respectivos colores cubrían todas las lagunas: Gryffindor ella, Slytheirn él.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

_¡Fin del segundo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La foto va a traer muchos problemas a la pareja. De hecho, podría decirse que va a ser el punto de partida de todos ellos (bueno, todos no XD). Imagino que ya intuiréis quién es el delator, ¿no? Bueno, si no lo sabéis espero no tardar mucho es desvelároslo. ¡Muchos besos y mandadme reviews si deseáis algo! ¡Nos vemos!_

_Por cierto, los reviews que me habíais dejado ya están contestados en el primer capítulo, que lo he reescrito. Muchas gracias a **ginna**, **Karkinos**, **Desirée**, **GineBellaDark** y **angelica malrry** por su apoyo. ¡Gracias de verdad!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta con el fic, ¡por fin! Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, ya me diréis qué tal. ¡Un beso!_

_Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 3: 14 de febrero**

Ginny se despertó de bastante buen humor aquella mañana, todo lo contrario que los demás días. La razón estaba clara: aquel día era sábado, más concretamente, San Valentín. Básicamente, aquello significaba que sería la acompañante de Draco durante la cena y el baile y, por fin, todas sus dudas terminarían de una vez por todas. Por fin podrían actuar como una pareja normal, por fin podría contarles a sus amigos… en definitiva, por fin podría volver a vivir, a sentirse como hasta hacía un tiempo.

Pero, ¿y si él no se presentaba? ¿Y si disimulaba e incluso iba con otra pareja? No, se lo había prometido, le había asegurado que aquel día la presentaría como su pareja. Y ella le creía. Tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿una promesa era una promesa, no? Finalmente, la chica agarró con todas sus fuerzas el colgante que el rubio le había dado el día anterior, logrando apaciguar todas sus dudas.

--DG--

El rubio se despertó sin ganas. Había pasado una noche terrible, puesto que apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño. Y, cada vez que se dormía, se despertaba pensando en lo mismo: Ginevra. Ella y nadie más. Ella y ese día concreto, el día de San Valentín, el día en el que le había prometido presentarla como su prometida. Seguramente la pelirroja estaría ansiosa por que llegara el momento, pero a Draco le asaltaron las dudas, para varias. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿Estaba realmente preparado para enfrentarse a todo su mundo por ella? Indudablemente tenía que hacerlo, no sólo porque la quisiese, sino porque se lo debía. De hecho, él no lo había pasado ni la mitad de mal que ella y aquello no era más que el principio. Lo peor venía ahora.

El chico se levantó de golpe, consciente de que llegaría tarde al desayuno, pensando que tenía todo el día por delante para aclararse las ideas.

Nada más bajar, el rubio se encontró con Pansy y los dos gorilas que tenía por amigos en la mesa de Slytherin, pero sólo los chicos lo saludaron. Qué extraño. Pansy siempre había estado excesivamente cariñosa el 14 de febrero, resultaba extraño que aquel año estuviera tan fría. Bueno, mejor para Draco. Al final acababa siendo agobiante.

Al sentarse, Draco observó lo revolucionado que se encontraba todo el mundo; algunos estaban nerviosos, otros alegres, otros tristes… lo que estaba claro era que, aquel día en concreto del año, las hormonas de todo Hogwarts estaban completamente revolucionadas. Menos, claro estaba, las del albino, cuya testosterona estaba alterada desde hacía poco tiempo, coincidiendo con el inicio de los trabajitos de la pobretona.

Justo en ese momento, la buscó con la mirada. Ahí estaba, en la mesa de los cerdos de Gryffindor. Pero la notaba extraña, había algo raro en ella: estaba mucho más guapa y alegre que cualquier otro día. Clavando su mirada en ella, la pelirroja se giró y lo miró efusivamente, dibujando una sonrisa que sólo Draco pudo percibir. Además, el rubio pudo observar que la chica llevaba su recién adquirido colgante al cuello. Aquello le enorgulleció enormemente; ella estaba tan feliz por él, porque él la hacía sentir así, nadie más. Sin embargo, la alegría le duró más bien poco, coincidiendo con el momento en el que Potter empezó una conversación con Ginny.

--DG--

- Hola, Ginny- saludó el susodicho- Te veo de muy buen humor esta mañana.

- Ah, pues… no sé… yo me veo normal- se explicó la pelirroja.

- No, estás distinta. Más…guapa. No sé por qué.

- ¡No digas bobadas, Harry!- bromeó la chica.

- No son bobadas, lo digo muy en serio- bromeó el chico, a su turno, sintiendo clavársele la mirada de su amigo el pelirrojo- Y, ¿tienes algún plan para hoy?

- Pues…- contestó rápidamente Ginny, dudando acerca de la respuesta y clavando los ojos en el plato- en… en realidad no. Por ahora no. ¿Y tú?

- Ah, pues…- contestó Harry, poniéndose del color del pelo de su amiga- yo he… he quedado con una chica y…

- Ya. Con Cho, ¿no?

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- se sorprendió el cicatrizado.

- La intuición femenina- sonrió ella- pues espero que te salga muy bien la cita de hoy.

Nada más acabar la frase, Ginny percibió una esbelta figura masculina saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor. La chica se inquietó bastante, puesto que conocía muy bien al Slytherin en cuestión y sabía perfectamente que no estaba de muy buen humor, precisamente.

--DG--

Nada más llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, el rubio lanzó por los aires con la varita absolutamente todo lo que se encontró por delante, aunque luego se vio obligado a devolverlo todo a su estado original con un simple "_reparo_". Maldición. ¿Cómo se atrevía la pobretona a ser tan amable con San Potter? ¿Acaso no le había dejado lo suficientemente claro lo que sentía y quería? No suponía un gran avance que ella se comportara como una zorra delante de todos tan sólo para disimular, la verdad. Era increíble, el chico se estaba volviendo completamente desquiciado por la pelirroja y, por lo que parecía, era imposible dar marcha atrás. ¿Qué demonios debía de hacer?

Antes de que pudiera llegar a ninguna conclusión, una chica de rostro bien conocido se le acercó con sigilo.

- No estás de muy buen humor esta mañana, Draco. Y eso que es San Valentín.

- Odio este día, Pansy, ya lo sabes.

- Vaya, quizá te haga falta un poco de cariño por mi parte- señaló la chica, acercándosele aún más y comenzando a introducir su mano por el pantalón del rubio.

- ¡Pansy, estate quieta!- exclamó él, apartándose.

La chica no pudo soportarlo más, de modo que todo lo que llevaba guardándose acabó por explotar.

- ¡¿Es por ella, verdad?! ¡Por eso estás así conmigo, ¿no?! ¡Es por esa zorra!- gritó, llorando.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡No me tomes por imbécil! ¡Te he visto! ¡Os he visto a los dos, cómo os miráis! ¡¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?! ¡¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti, por eso has escogido a la Weasley?!

Nada más escuchar este nombre, Draco se abalanzó sobre su amiga, dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras.

- Escúchame bien: no sé qué conclusiones has sacado pero te juro que, como sueltes algo por ahí, acabaré contigo con mis propias manos. ¡¿Me he explicado bien?!- gritó el chico, fuera de sí.

- ¡Pero, Draco…!

- ¡Déjame en paz!- finalizó el albino, dejando sola a la chica en la Sala Común.

Ésta no lo dudó ni un momento y rápidamente se dirigió al despacho de la directora, en el que ya había estado bastantes veces. Allí, todavía sollozando, la joven confirmó la noticia que había dado la noche anterior, mediante una foto, a la horrible mujer.

--DG--

Al atardecer, después de las clases, el ambiente festivo empezaba a apoderarse profundamente de los alumnos de Hogwarts. No sólo por ser el día de los enamorados, sino también por ser de las pocas fiestas permitidas bajo la dictadura de Umbridge. No obstante, los alumnos, sobre todo los pertenecientes al ED, decidieron no bajar la guardia, por si sucedía algún improvisto.

- Es una pena que hoy no haya reunión- comentó Luna- con lo que me gusta mi liebre…

- Bueno, ya entrenaremos otro día- respondió Ginny.

- Por cierto, Ginny, ¿tienes pareja para la fiesta de esta noche?- preguntó la rubia, sin rodeos.

- Pues… eh… la verdad es que… bueno… en principio, creo que sí- contestó la sonriente pelirroja.

- No lo entiendo- se sorprendió su compañera.

- ¿El qué?

- Tu respuesta. A estas alturas o tienes pareja o no la tienes.

- Ya, pero… es que apenas hemos hablado sobre ello y por eso no está tan claro.

- Si quieres te ayudo a buscar…

- ¡No!- gritó Ginny al momento- Perdona- se disculpó enseguida- es que… prefiero ir yo sola, ya sabes.

- Claro…- respondió una no muy convencida Luna- Ginny, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa antes de que te vayas?- añadió, antes de separarse de la pelirroja.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Quién te ha regalado ese collar? Es muy bonito.

Increíble. ¿Cómo había conseguido verlo, al tenerlo tan escondido? La pelirroja palideció al momento, justo la reacción que la rubia despeinada se esperaba que tuviera. La menor no supo qué contestar, pero las respuestas tampoco eran demasiado necesarias; después de todo, Luna ya se lo imaginaba.

- Déjalo- se disculpó la rubia, sonriendo- No debí haber sido tan indiscreta. En fin, nos vemos esta noche. Ponte muy guapa, Ginny.

Y se marchó, dejando a la pelirroja bastante preocupada. En realidad, la chica no había admitido nada, pero Lovegood siempre le había parecido ser mucho más perspicaz de lo que parecía a la par que indiscreta, así que temía profundamente lo que podía llegar a suceder si averiguaba la verdad. Bueno, aquello tampoco era demasiado grave; después de todo, aquella noche todo el colegio lo sabría, ¿no?

--DG--

Mientras tanto, Draco acababa de llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, agotado por las clases y las preocupaciones. Para colmo, no había visto a la pelirroja en todo el día, ni siquiera de refilón, por lo que tampoco había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con ella sobre el baile. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir con ella al baile y enfrentarse a todo el mundo o no hacerlo y perderla para siempre? No, aquello último era impensable. Además, se lo había prometido. Pero, ¿realmente estaba preparado para encarar a todo su mundo? No lo sabía, pero cada vez quedaban menos horas para averiguarlo.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, uno de sus camaradas de la Brigada Inquisitorial apareció de repente, dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Malfoy, ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Umbridge. Quiere verte.

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, aunque se imaginó que, siendo el favorito de la directora, no podría ser nada grave.

- ¿Me ha mandado llamar, profesora?- preguntó el chico, entrando en el despacho.

- Ah, Malfoy, qué rápido ha venido- contestó la sonriente mujer con su característica voz- Pasa, siéntate.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada grave. Bueno… eso dependiendo de la explicación que me dé- contestó la mujer, mientras cerraba la puerta con un hechizo, impidiendo a nadie más entrar. Algo iba mal.

- ¿Explicación? ¿Sobre qué?

- Verás, joven Malfoy,- comenzó la directora, ignorando las preguntas de Draco- usted mejor que nadie conoce a la perfección las normas que he impuesto en el colegio. Obviamente, soy consciente de que muchas de ellas se infringen, pero tampoco creo que a un nivel excesivamente alto como para preocuparse. ¿Me sigue?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. También soy consciente- prosiguió, acercándose al chico por la espalda, con sigilo- de que incluso los miembros de mi brigada pueden saltarse las normas en ocasiones. Incluso lo apruebo, puesto que sé que ustedes son responsables y saben medirse.

- Sí…

- El problema- añadió, elevando la voz- aparece cuando el más fiel de mis alumnos comete un acto exageradamente despreciable, poniéndome en una situación enormemente difícil. ¿Lo comprende?

- Pues, exactamente no.

- ¡Me refiero- vociferó la directora, poniendo una foto en movimiento delante de los ojos de Draco, en la mesa. El chico la miró perplejo- a un acto tan despreciable como besar a una pobre y traidora a la sangre! ¡¿Me comprende ahora, Malfoy?!

El chico se quedó sin habla. Mierda. Joder. Aquello no podía contrastarse: él besando con pasión a la Weasley. Además, tal y como mostraba la foto, era precisamente él quien parecía estar forzándola al beso. El rubio sintió el mundo pararse. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía salvarse, cómo podía salvarla? ¿Cómo había podido enterarse la directora de algo así? ¡Precisamente Umbridge tenía que ser! Alguien habría tenido que decírselo. Alguien que tuviera interés en joder al rubio. Y, al llegar a esa conclusión, un único nombre se le cruzó por la mente. Imposible.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensa decirme nada?- preguntó la asquerosa vieja, con una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en su rostro.

- …

- Por supuesto, usted es mi mejor alumno, por no hablar de los lazos que me unen a su familia. Sería una pena que sus padres se enteraran de lo ocurrido, ¿no cree? Piense en la cara de Lucius. No creo que le hiciera mucha gracia…

- ¡No! ¡Cállese!- gritó el chico, impulsivamente.

Acto seguido, la mujer le apuntó con su varita y lo lanzó hacia la pared, causándole un gran dolor. Por suerte o por desgracia, el hechizo insonorizador que cubría el despacho impidió que nadie de fuera se enterara de lo ocurrido.

- No vuelva a dirigirse a mí en esos términos, joven. ¡Recuerde quién soy!- el chico no le respondió, tan sólo se limitó a mirarla con ira- Está bien. Estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción con usted.

- ¿Cómo?- respondió un agotado y sorprendido Malfoy.

- Estoy segura de que esta escena- apuntó a la foto- no significa más que un poco de diversión por su parte, así que no tomaré represalias. Después de todo, la clase alta también siente curiosidad por el pueblo raso, ¿no?

Por un lado, el chico se sintió aliviado por la decisión de la directora, pero por otro también inquieto. ¿Umbridge siendo benévola sin exigir nada a cambio? No podía ser.

- Sin embargo- añadió, dando la razón al albino- tiene que prometerme algo a cambio.

- ¿El qué?

- No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a ella. Para nada. No la mire. No la hable. No volverá a existir para usted. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico se quedó pensativo, pero sólo durante unos escasos segundos, hasta que la mujer retomó la conversación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me diga que está enamorado de ella?

- ¡No!- respondió al momento, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su interior- Claro que no…

- Así me gusta. Y, para asegurarme, le he dicho a la señorita Parkinson que sea su compañera para el baile. Me imagino que no tendrá ningún problema, puesto que son muy amigos.

- Claro- respondió el rubio, mientras sentía su sangre arder.

- Créame, señor Malfoy- añadió la mujer, antes de que el chico se marchara- todo esto lo estoy haciendo por su bien. No le convendría nada que esta situación se agravara, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que vienen.

Nada más escuchar esto, el chico se dirigió hacia su sala común, como alma que lleva el diablo. Ten sólo tenía una idea presente en la cabeza, aunque siempre hubiera estado prohibida en Hogwarts.

--DG--

Llegado el momento, los alumnos empezaron a llegar al Gran Comedor, acompañados por una persona del sexo opuesto. Un año más, tanto los chicos como las chicas lucían sus mejores galas, tratando de disfrutar de, tal vez, la única noche de relativa libertad que tendrían durante ese curso.

Sin embargo, una chica llegó sola a la enorme sala, a diferencia de sus compañeros. Estaba preciosa, luciendo aquel vestido largo rojo, que tanto la favorecía. Por supuesto, ningún miembro de su familia se lo había regalado, sino que ella misma, con sus ahorros, lo había adquirido. Aún no había pensado en la explicación que le daría a Ron, pero en aquel momento tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Concretamente, en otra persona.

- ¡Qué guapa estás, Ginny!- gritó Luna, acercándose a la chica.

- Gracias, Luna. Tú… también- respondió ella, observando el estrambótico vestido de su amiga, adornado a su particular gusto- ¿has venido sola?

- No, qué va. Neville está… vaya, no sé dónde está- respondió inocentemente la rubia, aunque despreocupada- ¿Y tú?

- Pues… es que quedamos en vernos en el baile, directamente- aclaró rápidamente la pelirroja.

- Ah, qué bien. ¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó la rubia, ofreciéndole un poco de la comida de su plato. No obstante, la menor la rechazó, sintiendo unas nauseas increíbles de repente. Qué extraño, tampoco había comido nada raro durante al día.

Por el contrario, la chica decidió servirse un poco de zumo de calabaza, la bebida del colegio por excelencia. Sin embargo, nada más llenarse el vaso, la pelirroja observó algo que la hizo derramarlo por completo, acompañado de una gran ansiedad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

--DG--

Draco acababa de reunirse con sus compañeros de Slytherin, acompañado de su "mejor amiga". Un año más, el chico iba impresionantemente guapo, con una capa nueva y perfectamente arreglado. Ella, como acompañante de Malfoy, no podía ser menos, aunque tenía ciertas heridas y magulladuras por el cuerpo que levantaron sospechas entre sus compañeros. No obstante, Pansy las aclaró al momento, mintiendo perfectamente, por supuesto, mientras recordaba el verdadero origen de las heridas.

_+Flashback+_

Malfoy estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. No, mucho más. Estaba furioso, estaba rabioso. Jamás había sentido algo como eso y no tenía idea de cómo liberarse. Bueno, tal vez si que tuviera alguna. Nada más llegar a la Sala Común, agradeció enormemente que sólo estuviera ocupada por una persona; justo a quien él buscaba.

- ¡Draco! ¡Draco, espera!- comenzó a gritar la chica, nada más llegar el rubio. En cierto modo, se esperaba aquella respuesta por su parte- ¡Draco, lo siento, yo…!

- ¡_Crucio_!- contestó el chico, apuntándola con su varita.

Pansy empezó a gritar como nunca había podido hacerlo, pero era inútil dado el hechizo insonorizador que previamente había lanzado el rubio. Acto seguido, el chico la desplazó hacia una zona más apartada, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos. Allí siguió con la tortura.

- Prepárate- advirtió el chico, con total serenidad. Resultaba problemático que estuviera tan furioso, pero mucha más que aparentara estar sereno. Desde luego, el chico iba a tomarse su tiempo en vengarse.

Por su parte, la chica empezó a quedarse afónica de gritar, al poco tiempo de haber empezado la tortura. Había oído nombrarla incontables veces, pero jamás se imaginó que el dolor fuera de esa intensidad. Era indescriptible, como todos los métodos muggles de tortura en uno. Sentía el mismo dolor que si sus miembros se separaran, que si una infinidad de agujas se clavaran en cada parte de su cuerpo, que si un sinfín de cuchillas la rajaran entera. Sin embargo, las heridas no se exteriorizaban. Sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera podía llorar.

- Dra… Draco… Draco…- alcanzó a decir.

- Cállate- contestó el chico, intensificando el hechizo- Te mereces esto y más.

- Dra…

- ¡Me has jodido la vida, puta! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho?!- empezó a alterarse- Me las vas a pagar todas juntas, Parkinson.

- Por… por favor…- trató de decir la joven.

- Si sigues hablando te putearé más, así que cállate- aclaró éste.

- ¡Basta, Draco!- consiguió gritar Pansy.

No obstante, el rubio disfrutó un poco más de la tortura, hasta que consideró que ya era suficiente. Al finalizar, dejó a la joven tirada en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y desorbitados y luchando por respirar.

- Yo que tú me daría prisa, por tu puta culpa tenemos que bajar juntos al comedor. Y espero- puntualizó, antes de marcharse a cambiarse- que se te hayan quitado las ganas de seguir hablando porque, de lo contrario, imagínate cuál será el próximo hechizo que te lance.

_+ Fin del flashback+_

Mientras Pansy disimulaba, charlando animadamente con sus compañeros, Draco se esforzó por buscar a otra persona, tratando al mismo tiempo de que ella no lo viera. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Nada más empezar la búsqueda, como por inercia, sus miradas se cruzaron. No obstante, mientras que la pelirroja no apartaba la vista, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, el rubio actuó de forma bien diferente; no sólo apartó la mirada, sino que, además, le dio la espalda. Era lo mejor. Sentía ser tan cobarde, pero realmente era lo mejor. Ya no sólo por él, sino por lo que podría pasarle a ella; ¿qué ganaría estando con él? Absolutamente nada. No sólo su familia no la apoyaría, sino que se convertiría en el blanco predilecto de los mortífagos. En pocas palabras, se encontraría completamente sola durante la batalla. Y eso sí que no podía permitirlo, como tampoco podía permitir que Umbridge informara a los Weasley de lo sucedido; eso la hundiría.

Así pues, el rubio finalmente tomó la decisión que consideró más correcta; rápidamente, en un momento, con la mayor frialdad del mundo, con un solo gesto, hizo añicos todo lo que había conseguido. Aunque se tratara de lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Ginny no tardó nada en comprender la situación. En realidad, una parte de ella se lo esperaba. Después de todo, aquello era imposible. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más desgraciada del mundo. ¿Así? ¿Sin más? ¿Se acabó? Sin saber por qué, la joven empezó a sentirse físicamente mal, no sólo por la tristeza, sino por su estado anímico.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la chica salió disparada del Gran Comedor, directa a los baños. Allí, en la oscuridad del lugar, la pelirroja estalló en lágrimas como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo había permitido que aquello pasara? Justo en el momento en el que se estaba mirando al espejo, tratando de calmarse, la pelirroja sintió unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar.

- Ginny. Ginny, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó una tranquila voz bastante conocida para la pelirroja- ¿Por qué te has ido de repente?

Como respuesta, Luna sólo pudo oír el ruido de alguien al vomitar. Rápidamente, la rubia se dirigió hacia el origen, encontrándose a su amiga de rodillas, devolviendo. Nada más acabar, Luna ayudó a Ginny a sobreponerse, tratando de hablarla. Pero la pelirroja estaba en shock. No podía tratarse de eso.

- Ginny, ¿qué está pasando? Es por Malfoy, ¿verdad? Ginny, sabes que a mí puedes contármelo. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Luna. Luna…- contestó la pelirroja, echándose a llorar de nuevo- creo que…creo que estoy…

**Fin del capítulo 3**

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonad el retraso, pero estaba escasa de inspiración para "historias serias" XD. ¡Pero ya ha vuelto y espero que durante mucho tiempo! Bueno, ya sabéis el nombre del traidor… o traidora, mejor dicho. Y me imagino que también os habréis dado cuenta del enorme problema que tiene Ginny. ¿Se lo dirá a Draco? ¿Qué hará él? ¿Se enterará Umbridge? Espero no tardar mucho en dispersar todas las dudas. ¡Muchos besos!_

_**Sheba**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo. También espero no tardar mucho en renovar T.T. Un beso!_

_**Jane Malfoy-028**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario! La verdad es que si que alegra bastante recibirlos y motiva bastante XD. Así que gracias de verdad. Bueno, ¿sorprendida por el delator? Tenía que ser ella, no me imaginaba a nadie más. Pero bueno, Draco le ha dado su merecido (espero no haberme pasado mucho). Y, aunque no haya habido ninguna escena entre los dos, te aseguro que la tensión (sexual, de odio…) no va a acabar tan fácilmente. ¡Toca ración doble en el próximo capítulo! Muchos besos._

_**Yuuki Pan**__: hola! Pues sí, el espía ha dado bastantes problemas y, además, ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que a ver cómo consiguen estar juntos sin que la zo de la directora se meta en medio. Muchas gracias por el review. Un beso!_

_**Cristiinaa**__: hola! ¿qué tal? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Por fin ha salido el nombre de la cabrona de la espía… qué asco la tengo!! Bueno, Draco se ha quedado bastante a gusto, la verdad. Respecto a lo del Elite tengo más o menos la idea del segundo cap, pero no sé por dónde cogerla U.U. pero vamos, que no está abandonado XD. Un beso!_

_**JuliexJaney**__: hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado. Un beso!_

_**miniitha.malfoy**__: gracias por el comentario! Qué ilusión que te gusten también mis otros fics!! Ya me dirás qué tal te ha parecido este capítulo; no tiene muchas escenas entre ellos, pero marca el principio de los problemas serios. Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_


End file.
